


You Can Be So Cruel

by quicksilversass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Body Image, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, curvy, plus size, plus-sized character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: Melody used to think no one could hate her as much as she hated herself, until she met the speedster with a seeming desire to break her.





	1. Introductions

Melody was ushered through the doors and any thoughts she had of a confident, happy entrance evaporated when she stood before the Avengers, shrinking back as they examined her curiously.

"Melody, you know the team, team this is Melody she'll need training to increase her physical strength..." Agent Hill broke the silence and Melody blushed, painfully aware what Maria was dancing around. Her powers may have been impressive, however psychically she was anything but. Melody was starting to wish she had never agreed to this.

"It will be hard work for a while but I'm confident Melody will make a fine Avenger." Steve spoke up, glancing around at his unconvinced team and giving her an apologetic smile.

There was a snigger and her head snapped up to see who it was, no one was giving anything away. Here we go again. She thought 'earth's mightiest heroes' might be different and give Melody a chance to prove herself beyond her appearance, but I guess people are people.

Melody said a meek hello before trailing behind Agent Hill, "Maybe this was a bad idea, Agent Hill."

"It's Maria, don't worry they'll warm up to you," Melody rolled her eyes, "don't look at me like that Melody, just show them who you are. If anyone gives you any shit report to me."

A few more tours later Maria finally showed Melody to her room, handing her some training clothes, "It's just the twins on this floor, don't be intimidated by them. They find it hard to trust new people, but Wanda's a sweetheart and Pietro's a real flirt."

She frowned at the sports equipment, even in her size they looked tight, she was glad she packed some baggy clothes.

"I'll leave you to settle in. Your fitness test starts at seven am, don't be late...Steve appreciates punctuality." She added with a smirk, and Melody smiled over at her as she went to close the door.

"Thanks Maria, for everything."

Melody sat back on her bed and glanced around her empty room, grey walls, grey bedding and her meager boxes of belongings. Melody was so out of her depth here. She put on her favourite song and set about unpacking to distract herself.

The projection on the wall clicked over to 3:03 and Melody ran her hands over her face with a groan. Her head was pounding, her throat dry and her mind going over the thousands of ways she could embarrass herself during the fitness test. Along with the thousands of other ways she had already embarrassed herself. Things that happened years ago, that any normal person would have forgotten about...all of it fueling her anxiety and making it near impossible to find sleep.

Melody forced herself out of bed and out of the room, padding down the dark corridor to the kitchen being as quiet as she can. After opening nearly every cupboard in the huge kitchen trying to find a goddamn cup, one was placed in front of Melody with an irritated grunt.

A slightly disheveled and tired looking Pietro Maximoff, shirtless, sweaty and just wearing sweatpants glared back at her. She picks up the cup her hands shaking and attempts a friendly smile, completely intimidated by him.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep, I was trying to be quiet but this kitchen is massive..." Melody trailed off entranced by the man in front of her. Pietro smirked and grabbed a glass of water, his eyes examining every inch of her and not in a good way.

"Huh, I just thought there was an elephant in here." He quipped pleased with his remark and zoomed off before she could answer back, his door slamming behind him.

Finishing her drink Melody slumps down onto the huge sofa and turns out the lights. She curls up and watch the skyline through the vast windows, listening to the noises of the night and the busy tower, sipping her hot chocolate.

What was she doing here? The look in their eyes when they saw her kept playing in her head, that feeling of dread swimming around her stomach. Melody wasn't sure she could handle the bullying again. It was the main reason she hid away, it was easier to be alone, and much safer.

Director Fury had assured Melody that it wouldn't be an issue, that their main focus would be to help her. Well, she could scratch Pietro off that list for starters.

Next to Wanda, Pietro was the person Melody had been most excited about meeting. She had heard the stories, seen him on tv; Quicksilver, he'd flirt with anything...how horrible must she be for him to instantly hate her?

Melody didn't know if she was strong enough to battle through it all, not again.

\---

Deciding on a long baggy t-shirt and leggings Melody put her hair up in a bun and headed to the gym. She gulped when she pulled the doors open. Steve was surrounded by various machines and assault courses, it looked like a military training camp - or a torture chamber, she couldn't decide.

"Melody, you're early." Steve said cheerfully, glancing up at her from his clipboard and giving her a kind smile. Melody's heart raced again at the thought of having to sweat in front of Captain America, did he ever sweat? She doubted it.

"It's good to meet you again, ma'am," he holds out various wires and places them on her wrists and chest, noticing how nervous she is, "don't worry this is just to see what your fitness level is, just do your best ok?"

Melody put down her towel and water, standing around awkwardly, fiddling with the wires attached to her and waiting for instructions. Steve smiled at Melody again and she was surprised to see it was genuine. It caught her off guard and she blushed, quickly staring down at the floor.

"Lets start easy, how many sit ups can you do?"

Things actually started off okay. Steve was patient as Melody struggled, he didn't judge her and somehow knew when her body had had enough. Even when Melody wanted to carry on. She found herself wanting try harder for him.

Steve got her through basic cardio, strength and was about to start stamina when the door banged open and shut. They both stop and look up to see Pietro sauntering in. Melody's heart dropped, what was he doing here? She wiped her face and neck trying to hide the sweat, knowing how red she was and cringing at the thought of her sweat patches.

"You're late," Steve scolded him and Pietro just shrugged, sitting on a bench and crossing his arms, "you're supposed to be observing so you can come up with a training plan."

Pietro shrugged again, pretending to show interest in Steve's notes and Melody noticed Steve's jaw clench in annoyance at the arrogant Sokovian. Inside she was freaking out, no way in hell was Pietro going to train her. No way in hell.

"Melody, start slow, see how many laps you can do for us." She walked with hesitant steps over to the track, trying to find the confidence to start jogging. It didn't help when Pietro yawned loudly. Steve saw her reluctance now Pietro was here and started to jog with Melody.

A few laps later, Steve was still encouraging her but Pietro was bored as hell, giving Melody calculating stares and chuckling to himself. Melody tried to ignore him and without noticing Steve had speeded them both up a little so Melody felt it so much more, ten more laps and every muscle was aching.

"Just a few more Melody." Steve reassured her when she started to get short of breath, one of the monitors attached to her beeping loudly.

"Should she be that red?" Pietro jeered and Melody tried again to ignore him, "I didn't know girls could sweat so much."

Steve spoke over him, "Forty laps you're doing great Melody."

Pietro snorted with laughter and Steve stopped abruptly, the change in his demeanor frightening.

"Leave."

Pietro was taken aback, "What?"

"You obviously don't want to be here, I'll send you my report."

Pietro suddenly seemed embarrassed at his dismissal, glaring between Melody and Steve, all she could do was stare down at the floor as he zoomed off.

"Sorry about that. We're not all so unprofessional I promise."

The tension left the room with Pietro and the last hour of the test went by without incident - apart from Melody feeling like collapsing. Every muscle in her body was aching and sore. She struggled up the stairs to her floor, craving a hot shower and a sleep.

Despite it all though she was actually pretty proud of herself. She pushed herself to her limit. Yes it was shit compared to everyone else here, but she could only improve right?

Melody could hear Wanda and Pietro talking as she walked down the corridor to their shared kitchen and living room and she stopped a second watching them. Shit Pietro was so beautiful like this, he was relaxed with no sign of his usual arrogance and a kind smile lit up his face. Melody let herself smile too, one that soon fell when Wanda glanced up and Pietro's eyes followed hers.

"Hello Melody," Wanda greeted kindly. Pietro gave her a pointed glare and muttered, "Gretos," under his breath, obviously thinking Melody couldn't understand him. She could, painfully well...and there it went, the little confidence and hope she had built up that day gone, with one spiteful word.

"Pietro!" Wanda scolded him and Melody carried on to her room without a word. Sitting on her bed she glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair matted, sweat everywhere, her fat, ugly face...Pietro was right, Melody was disgusting.


	2. One Step Forwards, Two Steps Back

The beep of her email woke Melody the next morning. It was Sunday, her only day off from now to eternity...well, until they got her mission ready - if they didn't give up on her by then. Scrolling through Steve's way too cheerful message for six am, Melody gritted her teeth reading the new schedule.

Monday to Saturday Melody was to have physical training with Pietro - that made her heart stop in itself, she had to re-read the times; six am to ten am - four hours?  _Every. single. day?_ How would they both survive that?

The only good news was the two hours break before the next session. long enough to calm down and go for a shower at least. Combat and weapons training with Natasha or Clint twelve to three and Ability enhancement and control with Wanda and Vision, four till six. 

Finally, there was a very small list of things Melody could eat and drink, with a few notes; _'No cheating, no skipping meals, (I'll know) and make sure you drink enough water. You got this Melody, good luck'._

The last note made her smile and wish that Steve was the one to train her. He was the only person here that had even a little bit of faith in her. With a loud rumble her stomach reminded Melody she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. She printed off her meager list and headed out to the 24hr grocery store.

\---

Half seven the first morning and Pietro still hadn't turned up. The training room was massive and filled with workout equipment Melody hadn't the slightest idea how to use.  She did try a couple out of boredom, the treadmill wasn't too bad, but after an hour she gave up.

Melody wanted direction, a plan, a routine she could follow without having to ask for help, without having to talk to Pietro. Around half eight he strolled in without an apology or excuse; something she came to get used to over the first couple of weeks. He was never on time, Melody guessed he never cared enough.

"Have you just sat here for two hours?"

"It's my first day, I wasn't sure-"

"Just do some stretches."

He dismissed her and the rest of the session continued the same way. Pietro barking orders at Melody every time she finished one sequence, there wasn't any clear order to his instruction. She knew he was testing her, trying to see what she would do, how she would react.

There was no effort, no encouragement on his part and by the end Melody felt drained and miserable. How could she bear this every day? With a check of his watch, Pietro grabbed his stuff off the benches and walked out of the gym, leaving you stood there alone. No  _'see you tomorrow',_  not even a  _'you were shit'._

_What the hell was his problem with her?_

_\---_

The doors were heavy as Melody pulled them open, expecting the same treatment she'd had from Pietro. Natasha smiled at her as she walked over and Clint stood up and shook her hand.

"Don't look so scared kid." Clint chuckled as Natasha guided her to the mats.

"So, let's see if you can tackle me." Natasha smirked and Melody gawped at her standing in a fighting stance, swaying side to side on her muscular legs.

_How in the hell? Do I look like I can take a master assassin?_

"Try to hit me as hard as you can, go on."

Melody attempted a hit and immediately Natasha spun her around onto the ground, Melody's head bouncing off the mat.

"So you lead with your right, we've got lots to work on," Natasha smiled and helped Melody up, "have you ever fired a gun?"

To her surprise, they were patient with her, made it easy to ask questions and never dwelled on her weight. Natasha even taught Melody how to use it to her advantage in a fight. They treated Melody more like a part of the team as opposed to Pietro, she just seemed to be a giant pain in his ass.

Melody never understood why he had such a problem with her. Yeah, she was fat and ugly, but come on. All the looks, the sly insults and lack of routine...sessions with him became a nightmare; ironically a routine in itself.

Every day Melody had to take the two hours to calm herself down for the afternoon and pretend to be okay, to focus on what she was being taught. Then she would have to go back to her floor, avoid him and those confusing times when Melody was alone with him.

She could be cooking while Pietro watched tv and she would catch the barest hint of a smile when he thought she wasn't looking. Making tea and he'd help her get things from the cupboard, purposely reaching around Melody to get them. Once she got a glimpse of a report he was writing, shocked to read good things about herself. Things that made her stomach flutter and think just  _maybe_  he wasn't so bad. Then he'd ruin it with some comment like, 'Aren't you big enough? Don't eat all that before it's cooked...'

He was playing with Melody and she was letting him. She couldn't sleep all night, worrying about the morning session with Pietro again. Melody would clean, go grocery shopping, draw, listen to music; anything to stave off the anxiety.

Six weeks down the line Melody was improving in combat and her powers were more focused. Her fitness level was going nowhere though, frustrating her. No matter how hard she trained nothing was changing and it began to grind Melody down, almost as much as Pietro's insults.

"50 reps," Pietro instructed not taking his eyes off his phone, busy texting who knows what girl. There had been so many passing through the past few weeks. It had gotten so bad Wanda had taken to soundproofing his room every time he went out and they were constantly arguing over it.

Melody did as he asked, knowing she could have probably gone for a beer or had a lie-down and he wouldn't have noticed. Finally finished there was no praise, just impatient gestures as he practically shoved her into the scanner that measured her weight, heart rate, blood pressure...there was always a moment Melody would cringe as the AI read out the numbers and Pietro wrote them down.

"No change," he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he glanced back up at her, "you should be improving by now what are you doing wrong? Are you overeating? Are you even trying?"

_How could he say that? Is he fucking blind?_ Melody wrapped her arms around heself, she was trying as hard as she could, pushing herself as far as she could.

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm just useless at this..." the whispered words slipped out, and Pietro huffed shoving his charts into Melody's arms.

"Don't be sorry, just get better," with that he brushed past her, "I've got a bet to win."

"What? What bet?" Melody couldn't believe her ears, they were betting on her? Betting she would fail? Infuriated her hands started to spark as he stopped at the door to wink at Melody and smirk.  _How dare he?_

"Stark bet me  _'there's no way in hell I can train someone like you to be an Avenger',_  and you know what Melody? He's right, I'm going to lose fifty dollars."

_Someone like her._  How many times had Melody heard that?

_Who's going to fancy you? Fat bitch, ugly cow, minger. Who'll want to give someone like you a job? Boys don't want to marry girls like you. You're too fat and ugly for anyone to care about..._

Melody wanted to scream at him, rip his head off and shove his smug face up his ass, but all she did was stand there and seethe. Letting him get away with it, like always.

She started running, putting in her headphones, quelling the anger and energy that was burning out of control inside her. Lap after lap until her legs wouldn't move anymore, the pain in her muscles too much to bear. Melody collapsed in tears, thankful no one was around to see her fail again.

Melody was giving this everything and it still wasn't enough. It was her last chance to make a life for herself, make it a worthwhile one. Day after day she forced herself out of bed, forced herself to talk to them, to  _him_. Pushing down that feeling when she walked into a room, when she caught someone's eye or said something stupid - and for what?

She was so angry she let herself feel this way. That she was letting Pietro get inside her head. His words making it so much worse, making it more real. A confirmation of all the thoughts going through her head. Wiping her face she dragged herself up off the floor to shower for Natasha's lesson.

\---

"...She tries so hard, why is she doing so badly with you? Are you doing something to upset her?"

"Why would you blame me?!"

_Great, what now?_  Melody paused before she opened the door, contemplating heading back to the gym. Hearing Pietro complain about her was the last thing she needed. Melody was so tired, she wanted to sleep and forget about everything for a few hours.

"Because I see how she is around you, quiet, closed off... you better tell me, are you bullying her Pietro?"

"What? No, she is like that with everyone!"

"No, she is not. Why do you insist she will fail?"

"She's just no good, four  _long_  hours every day and nothing changes! How is that even possible? She needs to leave before..."

Melody slams the door and they stop talking, Wanda smiling and pretending to cook while Pietro gives her a curt nod as she walks past.

"I'm making ciorbă would you'd like some?"

"No thanks, it smells good though." Melody managed to grit out, Wanda wasn't the problem.

Melody keeps her head down, not wanting to give away she had heard them talking. Closing the door she steps across to the mirror, uncovering it and really looking at herself for the first time in weeks. Melody's fingers dragged over her face, over all the features she despised, the fat under her chin, the size of her arms, stretch marks on her stomach, the cellulite on her thighs...

_I hate you._

It would never matter what Melody was like as a person. Whether she was nice, confident or even horrible, Melody would always be this...this _disgusting fat pig_.  She loathed herself more than anything in the world, more than anyone else could.

_I hate you._

She was a failure, always has been, always will be. Worse, she was  _weak_.  She smashes her fist into the glass, the force of it cracks the glass and the blast of her powers sends the mirror smacking against the wardrobe, shattering it completely.

Melody just stands there, trying to breathe.  _Fuck._ The sting of the cut on her knuckles and warmth of the blood bringing her back to reality. Shaking, she wraps a cloth around her hand and start to pick up the shards of glass with the other.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Melody? What happened?!" Wanda bursts in and stares at the glass covering the floor. She searches Melody's eyes for an answer and it must be obvious she had been crying. Pietro stands in the doorway behind her, the tiniest bit of concern crossing his face before he rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine, I was just moving something and it fell over." Melody pulled her sleeve further down over her hand.

"Pietro, go get the brush and pan." Wanda leans down and stops Melody, sitting her on the bed, waiting until Pietro disappears to speak.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just so tired from all the training, it's hard work lugging all this around..." Melody jokes ruffling her belly and Wanda frowns.

"Melody, if you need to talk-"

Pietro re-emerges, tossing the dustpan and brush at Melody and tucking in his dress shirt for another night out, and though she hated herself for it, he looked so goddamn gorgeous.

"Why does she need a mirror anyway?"

Melody bit her lip at another remark, her stomach turning over. How could he say something like that so casually? He must know. He can't be that cruel, can he?

Wanda squeezed Melody's hand and scowled at Pietro, "Don't you have a date brother?"

"I wouldn't really call it a date." Pietro smirked and winked before he was off and Wanda gazed over at Melody curiously, wanting to read her mind.

"Please don't." 


	3. Field trip, my ass

Any other day Melody would start training in a vain attempt at placating him. Today, she was too exhausted. She couldn't bring herself to bother. She tosses her bag onto the bench and drops down beside it, leaning back against the cool wall and closing  her eyes. The bright lighting of the gym not helping her pounding headache, her whole body ached with over excursion and lack of sleep.

Why should she try when it gets her nowhere? For someone that treats her like nothing?

Melody hears the click of the door and opens her eyes as Pietro walks in smiling down at his phone. He's so effortlessly handsome. His hair all messy, sweatpants hung low on his hips and the vest top he wore barely covered his chest, his arms glistening under the lights.

She has to tear her eyes away, her thoughts going back to last night. Melody stands up, pulling her sleeve down self consciously and avoids his eyes, waiting for his first instruction. Feeling as small she did on that first day, ironic really. Pietro looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, did you get  _any_  sleep?"

Of course, he had to point it out. Without thinking she reaches up to brush some hair out of her face and tug down her t-shirt.

_Shit._

Pietro narrows his eyes and before Melody can blink he's in front of her, backing her into the wall. He takes hold of her wrist and drags her sleeve down, inspecting the bandage covering her knuckles, the dark red still seeping through.

"So the mirror just fell over yes?" he asks accusingly and Melody draws her hand away, covering it with her sleeve again.

"I cut it on the glass." She lies and she can tell he doesn't believe her, shaking his head and considering what to do. He steps towards her again and she backs away from him.

"Haide, we're going on a trip to the fields."

Melody gawps at him confused, "We're what?" She doesn't have time to complain as he speeds behind her lifting her up into a bridal position.

"Shit  Melody, you're much heavier than Wanda." Pietro groans as he lifts her, muttering under his breath as he gets used to her weight and Melody cringes _. No shit Sherlock._

Pietro starts to run, building up speed until they leave the tower and the force pushes Melody back against him. It's worse than any roller coaster she's ever been on, the world flying by so fast all Melody can do is grip onto him for dear life.

"Melody, open your eyes." Everything blurs and distorts around her, rushing past at such speed, it takes all her concentration to focus. The way Pietro moves fascinates her, he could slow down, speed up, dodge people and buildings with such accuracy.

"Pietro, this is amazing." He started showing off then, running off the tops of buildings and gliding back down to the ground. The moment he jumped was so exhilarating. Melody instinctively grabbed onto him when that happened and she was sure he did it on purpose, looking down at her with a smug smile.

"This isn't even my top speed."

The streets of the city start to get more suburban until they reach a country park and he drops Melody down onto the floor unceremoniously, his hands on his knees and breathing heavy.

"Are u ok?" Melody regains her balance and reaches out to put her hand on his shoulder, taking it back it when Pietro yells at her.

"No, you're fucking heavy!"

"Then why have you brought me all this way?!" Melody snaps back, looking through a clearing in the trees. They must be miles away from home, she can only just make out the city in the distance, "where are we?"

Pietro points towards a never-ending path of steps, "up and down those." He chokes out, waving her off.

He has to be overreacting now. Melody frowns as people start to appear, jogging and walking the trails.

"Today," Pietro shouts making her jump and you hear him chuckle, "go on, be right behind you, Just need to learn how to breathe again..."

_Asshole._

Melody's feet feel heavy as she walks over, scuffing the dirt with her trainers. There had to be hundreds of steps winding up to the top of the hill and disappearing into a forest trail.

"No walking, run." She hears Pietro shout and she stops and clenches her teeth, obeying him, nonetheless.

 _'Field trip my ass'_  Melody mumbles under her breath as she starts to climb, feeling the strain on her calves already. Pietro joined Melody halfway through the first descent, running up and down the uneven steps with ease.

Pietro stops to tap her shoulder each time he passes her with that shit eating grin on his face, irritating Melody no end. She wanted to slap it right off and kiss him at the same time.

"Only seven times this one Melody, you must be getting faster...oh, hello."

"Keep going." He says, straightening his windswept hair and speeding off. Yeah, he was taking training Melody so seriously.

Walking the last few steps Melody reaches the top, catching her breath and turns to see Pietro fawning over a group of beautiful joggers. Watching how he is with them Melody feels an ache inside for something she would never have. His charm, his kindness and that smile, it would never be directed at her.

_Fuck it._

Melody sits down on the nearest bench, ignoring passers by. She would never be good enough for him and she hated herself that she cared so much. That she was so damn jealous. Those girls were all perfect. Perfect bodies and perfectly made up faces, giggling at everything he says.

She was so messed up, he was an asshole to her and she still loved him. Melody loved him, the Pietro that was funny, kind to his sister, the flirty Pietro that Melody only ever saw from a distance.

He hated her. Because she was fat? She was ugly? He didn't even want Melody as a friend. So was it her personality? Whatever his reasons he'd made his feelings towards her crystal clear.

After a few minutes, he realizes Melody isn't running anymore. He frowns up at her then puts on his smile for the girls. She was just an annoyance to him, getting in the way of his flirting. He gives one of them his number and they walk off, waving and smiling back at him as they go.

Pietro's blue trails wind up the hill until he's staring down at Melody. His scowl and no doubt scathing comments caught in his throat when he sees the hint of tears, tears even Melody hadn't noticed.

"It's the wind, makes my eyes water." She shrugs and wipes her eyes with her shirt. Pietro watches her curiously. She guessed he saw through that lie too, but he doesn't say anything.

Both of them are silent as they jog through the forest. The breeze cools her face and Melody passes the time admiring the scenery, taking her mind off how uncomfortable the silence had become. Well, Melody is uncomfortable, Pietro is bored out of his skull as usual. A few people pass by them, most of them ignoring Melody and staring at Pietro, only a few giving her a dirty look.

Melody hears the group of guys before she sees them and instantly gets a bad feeling. They sound drunk and Melody can see them pointing as she gets closer.  _Here we go._  She's prepared for the random abuse, it was always expected, yet it never hurt any less when it did happen.

"Shit man, didn't know there were whales this far inland..." The group howl with laughter and Melody bites her lip trying to ignore it. She can feel Pietro's eyes on her but she doesn't look up.

"Wow, watch that flubber fly..."

Pietro disappears from your side, coming into focus to grab the guy by his throat. He pushes him back against a tree, lifting him off the ground.

"What did you say?" his friends run away, leaving the petrified man struggling in Pietro's hold. It shocks you the pure anger in his eyes.

"Better apologize."

The guy squeaks out a barely audible 'sorry' and runs after his friends when Pietro releases him, "that's right asshole, run."

What was he playing at? Why did he defend her? and why was it so fucking hot? Frozen to the spot Melody can't wrap her head around his behaviour. She'd have thought he would be more likely to join in with them, not defend her.

"You're welcome." Pietro growls, still angry and he barges past Melody, motioning for her to start running again.

You're welcome? Did he think he was doing her a favour? Who asked him to defend her?

"Excuse me?"

He seems surprised at Melody's anger a moment, stopping to turn and face her, crossing his arms.

"I said  _you're welcome_." He taunted back, imitating her.

The anger Melody felt in that moment was palpable, built up from weeks of holding it inside, weeks of his put downs and for once Melody stood her ground.

"For what? Being a decent human being for once? For not joining in with them?"

"Let's go." He rolled his eyes at her.

“Why have you brought me here Pietro, to insult me in a forest setting?”

He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, "Wanda's worried about you."

"Well good job, you can go back and tell her I'm fine."

"Melody." He marches over to her and holds her arms, holding Melody's injured hand up between them both.

"This is not fine."

 _Like you care._ He's searching her eyes for something Melody can't give him. Anything to relieve him of having to feel guilty. She wasn't fine. The way Melody felt was her own fault, her own failing, but Pietro was a big part of it and she realised then. Deep down, he knew that.

"It's nothing, let go."

God, that made it so much worse. The thought he knew how much he was hurting Melody and he still did it. She rips her hand away from him and starts walking, she couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

Pietro sighed and she heard his heavy footsteps following her, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"You don't even know where you are." He was using that patronising tone with Melody again and she stopped dead, spinning around to face him.

"Then I'll figure it out!" Melody hadn't realised he was right behind her and she crashed into him. Pietro caught her waist and yanked Melody upright again before she could fall.

"Stop being childish-" he chided, not letting Melody go, or looking away. His eyes flitting from her eyes to her lips. If anything he holds Melody tighter against him, his closeness unnerving her.

"Stop pretending you care, it doesn't suit you."  Melody's words lose their intended malice as she says them, his eyes now glaring down at her with thinly veiled contempt.

"You want me to leave you alone? That's fine with me." Pietro backs away, as if only now realising how close he is to her. Masking whatever had come over him with his default arrogance.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

An hour passed by and once Melody had calmed down, she realised she hadn't seen anyone in a long time. She began thinking how she was going to find her way back. The clearing where Melody sat was becoming unbearably cold, her thin t-shirt doing nothing to warm her. Pietro wouldn't really leave Melody in a strange park miles away from the tower, would he?

_Oh yes, he fucking would._


	4. Break

"Excuse me? You can't just walk in here? Do you have your ID? Miss?" The receptionist yells as Melody makes her way to the elevators. The same one Melody had said good morning to almost every day and she still didn't recognize her. The same one that had refused all her collect calls. People are all assholes. Why could she never learn that? Not even bothering to answer her, Melody stepped into the elevator.

She punches in the code and takes the elevator straight to her floor, propping herself up against the wall. Melody was exhausted. Her feet full of bleeding blisters she can feel but daren't look at and she'd not had a drink in hours. Melody thought she would feel relief once she got home. Instead, her chest heaved with exhaustion and anger. The thought of punching Pietro right in the face the only thing keeping Melody going.

Melody had to steal a map and trudge her way through some of the roughest parts of New York, knowing it would have taken Pietro minutes to find her. That he was probably sat with his feet up, laughing at her. He was the biggest asshole of them all.

Ignoring the burning pain with each step, Melody's determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. One hand gripping the counter to steady herself she takes out a bottle of water, swigging it down then feeling nauseous.

"Melody? Where have you been no one's seen you since this morning?"

As soon as Melody saw Pietro sprawled over the sofa with that complacent smirk on his face, she lost it. Everything else zoned out and she stormed over to him, certain there was steam coming out of her ears.

"You made it back then?"

He sits up slightly when he notices how enraged Melody is. She snatches the candy she bought him out of his hand and stuffs it in the bin.

"What? Did you bet on that too, how much was it this time?! Ten dollars says the fatty doesn't make it back? That about right?"

"Pietro what did you do now?" Wanda asked tentatively. Neither of them had heard Melody raise her voice before, let alone be this furious. Pietro was more concerned with the candy she just threw away, glaring up at her.

"Why are you so angry? You told me to leave you alone."

Pietro speeds into the kitchen and back again, skidding to stop inches from Melody. Waving another bag of candy in front of her face as he shoves past, throwing candies into his mouth.

"I did go back! You were gone." He shrugs, was he trying to make Melody explode?

"So you expected me to sit and wait hours for you?"

"It's not my fault you're-"

"What? Disgusting? Yeah, I heard you. I understood every little fucking remark." His face pales and his eyes dart to Wanda who's biting her nails, anxiously watching them both.

"You think it's easy working with you?" Pietro squares up to Melody then, thinking his usual intimidation would shut her up. Melody was too riled up for that.

"I'm trying so hard and you never see it. Why are you still here? Still training me if I'm that bad?!" Yelling, Melody steps closer to him, not backing down.

"You think I want to be? I'm going to be stuck training you forever!" he exclaims, yelling back at her.

"Yeah, I know exactly how useless I am! I have you constantly whispering in my ear, telling me!"

"Oh, poor Melody. Always feeling sorry for herself! Just face it, you shouldn't be here."

"Pietro, enough." Wanda warns and it falls on deaf ears, both of them raging.

"Why should you be here? You're a shit trainer! You can't be bothered then moan I'm the problem? All you do is sleep around-"

"And you're nothing. Not to me, not to anyone!" Pietro spits the words into her ear, gripping onto Melody's arm. Their venom, the conviction in his eyes cuts straight into her heart and she pulls back her hand to slap him. He catches it at the last second and Wanda gasps behind them.

"You want to hit me?" He snarls, his grip on her wrist painful, his snigger hiding his shock. Hit him? Melody wanted to murder him.

"Yeah, you laugh. That's all you ever do, isn't it?" Her voice breaks with every word and Melody rips her hand away, pushing past him and walking to her room, Pietro stalking after her.

"What?!" Melody stop at her door, turning to face him and Pietro just stares at her, anger still seeping from him, his jaw clenched and chest heaving.

"Melody..." She gives up waiting for a response, not ready to hear his next insult. Not that it could get worse than nothing. Melody turns back and slam the door in his face.

Pietro bangs his fists on the door and she locks it, her hands shaking. Finally letting go Melody drops onto the bed, her body exhausted. Her mind was done, and her heart, that was in pieces. Melody should feel better, she stood up to him for once, gave as good as she got. Melody didn't expect to feel so hollow.

Wanda yells at Pietro in Sokovian and Melody cringes, she'd never heard Wanda this angry at Pietro before. She curls up on her side and listens to them, translating what she can.

"Pietro Django Maximoff! You get back here right now!"

"You said you were worried about her!"

"So you go and leave her miles away from home?! She could have been attacked or hurt or-"

"Wanda, she's big enough and ugl-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I don't know why you're being like this?! Do you want her to leave? I swear if you carry on I'll force my way into that head of yours!"

"I asked you-"

"and I've respected that, but this is so unlike you! The way you've been lately, I'm ashamed of you neica."

"Is it true?" Steve's voice joined the conversation and he sounded furious. Melody hadn't even heard him come in. How did he even find out?

"You just left her in south mountain? Why would you do that? She had no idea where the hell she was?!"

"She's fine."

"She walked eight hours to get back here, on her own, how is she fine? Do you even give a damn?!"

Melody could hear the frustration in Steve's voice and picture the arrogant smirk on Pietro's face. She knew the answer to that one.

"Hei, it was her choice-"

"You're suspended. No missions, no training, no girls-"

"What?!"

"You're supposed to be her teacher. It's your duty to keep her safe, to be an example. If you can't even do that how can I trust you to do anything else?"

"Whatever Rogers." Pietro slams his door.

"I'm sorry Steve..." Wanda sounds so unsettled, Melody wanted to go comfort her and apologize. Unlike her brother, she was always sweet to Melody. She hadn't wanted her to get caught up in their argument.

"It's fine. I'll deal with him tomorrow. Is she?"

"She's inside, I don't know if she'll answer."

There's a pause before his footsteps approach Melody's room and he knocks on her door softly, "Melody? Can I come in?"

What should she do? Melody didn't want Steve to see her like this. He knocks again and she groans.

"Let him in please Friday." Too weak to move much Melody sits up and give Steve a crooked smile. His eyes grow wide when he sees what state she's in and he grabs the first aid kit off the shelf.

"Did anyone hurt you?"

Not physically. Melody shakes her head and Steve checks her over. He takes hold of her feet, blood has started to seep through the material on the heel.

"Steve, they're gross, I'll do them later." Melody attempts to wriggle away, but his hold is firm. He kneels in front of her and lifts them, pulling off her trainers and socks.

"I've seen soldiers' feet after weeks in trenches Melody, this is nothing. You're bleeding." He gets up and smiles at her reassuringly, returning with some warm water and starts to clean away the blood.

Melody knows he's waiting for her to say something, to explain. She was only just managing to hold back her tears. Now her anger was fading, those things she'd said to Pietro clear in her mind. Melody regretted most of them, would Pietro? Or tomorrow would he blame her for his suspension, making things even worse?

Melody wasn't sure how to react to Steve's kindness either. It's so far from what she was used to, she felt unworthy of such a gesture. The way Steve wraps her feet, taking such care not to hurt her, he seems so concerned for Melody.

After clearing everything away he gets her a glass of water and a protein bar. Not taking his eyes off Melody until she had eaten it and started to drink.

"That will have to do for now, after a rest you need to eat properly ok?" Steve sits beside her on the bed and she shuffles away a little.

"What's going on Melody? Do I need to find you a new trainer?"

Melody doesn't answer, can't look him in the eyes. More than anything she wanted to say yes.

"Melody?" Steve tries to hold her face to him, Melody flinches away and he sighs, "I won't tolerate bullying. From anyone."

Melody shook her head, "It's not-"

It's not that bad? Pietro wasn't hitting Melody, but he was hurting her. Just as much as those bullies before him, nearly as much as she hurt herself. Melody just couldn't admit it. Not to Steve.

"I'm sorry-" Her exhaustion, her anger and frustration it spills over and Melody cries her eyes out. Steve holds Melody to him, his fingers threading through herr hair. She wanted to push him away. She must smell, she feels so greasy and sweaty, her tears soaking through his shirt.

Melody had been keeping it to herself for so long, she couldn't stop. Something told her she was safe, safe to let out her sadness. Melody waited for him to push her away except he never did, silently holding her until her sobs started to subside and her breathing calms down.

"Don't give up, kid, you've come so far you know?" he soothes and Melody scoffs, wiping her eyes.

"I know how it feels to have everyone underestimate you, to think you'll never make it," Steve chuckled, "I got like this instantly, but you're working for it and I'm so proud of you for that. Hell, Melody you should be proud of yourself, no matter what anyone tells you, you keep going ok?" Steve lifts her face to him, wiping away her tears with his thumb and Melody is startled to see no deception, no ridicule.

"He's just a punk. So what if you have a few extra pounds? No one has the right to treat you any less than anyone else."

Melody wished she could believe him, that everyone was as kind and accepting as Steve was, her experience told her not to.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here ok?"Melody nodded and Steve pulled her into another hug, giving her a comforting squeeze and Melody can't help but grin up at him, "that's my girl."

"You don't have to do all this." She protests when Steve lifts Melody and pulls the covers back for her to slip underneath. He tucks in the sheets before getting another glass of water for her bedside.

"Ain't you done enough for one day?" His lips curl into a half smile and Melody returns it, mother hen Steve was cute.

"Steve?" She calls out as he turns to leave. Melody wanted to tell him everything only the words wouldn't come, so she said nothing.

"Thank you."

"No problem, doll." Steve smiles and she notice the door is half-open, Pietro watching them both from the hallway. How long had he been standing there?

"Melody? Can I talk to you?"

With a quick glance back at Melody, Steve puts his arm out stopping him from getting into her room. Pietro stares down at her, almost remorseful. Melody was too exhausted to read more into it, only wanting to close her eyes.

"I just need a minute."

"Let her rest, you've done enough." Steve shoves him back and closes the door. Melody's eyes follow soon after, leaving her in silence.

Maybe she was wrong, not all people were assholes. Steve had shown her that. Here in the peace of the dark, Melody could almost believe it. She could keep going.


	5. Systematic

They were her favourite. Those few moments of silence before her awareness crept in, her conscious mind reminding her of everything she wanted to forget. Leaving Melody to lie there with that horrible feeling, the same one that stays with her all day after a nightmare. Except last night wasn't a dream and that feeling wouldn't ever go away.

Melody groans and pulls off the covers, steadying herself as her vision goes spotty. Every muscle in her body ached and burned with effort, but she wouldn't give in. Determined to show up at training, even if it killed her.

Carefully stepping into the shower Melody lets the hot water soothe her muscles and redresses her blisters, trudging out of the bathroom drying her hair.

Thinking she's alone Melody doesn't notice her door is half open and she walks across to her closet. Her skin bristles at the breeze behind her, something touches her arm and Melody screams, shoving her elbow back, right into the face of the intruder.

"Fuck! Melody! You broke my nose!" Pietro staggers back, blood starting to trickle out of his nose. Oh god.

Melody pulls the towel from her hair and wraps it around herself covering her body as best she could. She couldn't stop shaking. Mortified that he'd seen her naked, he's  seen everything, each ugly imperfection. Fuck, Melody just gave him ammunition for a thousand fucking insults.

Still, her first instinct was to help him, grabbing a clean towel and pressing it to his nose.

"Will you keep still?!"

Pietro bats her hands away, "Don't touch it!"

The amount of blood makes his injury seem much worse than it actually was and Melody is satisfied his nose isn't broken. Pietro's still flailing around though. No doubt there would be a huge bruise once the bleeding stopped. That and a huge amount of whingeing.

"What the hell Pietro?! Why were you creeping around?!"

"You didn't answer the door!"

"I was in the shower!" Melody yells back and has a fleeting thought that he was worried about her...that soon got pushed away.

"No shit! That...that towel is not helping!" His face flushes, looking everywhere but Meldoy and she grabs the quilt from the bed, wrapping it around herself. Why was he still here if the sight of her disgusted him so much?

Melody starts to shove him towards the door and he looks down at her with what can only be described as a leer, made all that more disturbing with his blood covered face, "So, that's what you've been hiding under all those baggy clothes?" Melody stares at him a second, was he concussed? She may have hit him a bit too hard.

"Get out!" Before Pietro can say anything else she gives him a final shove out the door.

"Ești o femeie nebună!" he yells as Melody slams the door in his face.

Nope, not concust just an asshole. Melody leaned back against the door, her breathing not calming down. Well, that had to be the worst apology in history. There's a sharp knock on the door beside her head and she yanks the door open.

"Why are you dressed in a quilt? Is that blood?!" Melody is so relieved and bewildered she burst out laughing, not quite believing what had just happened. This only causes Steve to give her an even weirder look, "what's so funny?"

Melody blurts out what had happened and swears him to secrecy as he roars with laughter.

"No physical training today Melody, you hungry?"

"Starving."

A change of clothes later,  Melody follows Steve to the kitchen surprised to see most of the Avengers chatting and drinking coffee, the smell of bacon and eggs music to her hungry stomach. She approaches shyly, contemplating whether to go back to her room. Melody hoped this wasn't because of what happened, because of her. The whole thing was embarrassing enough without everyone knowing about it. The decision is made for her when Clint shouts Melody over, the whole group turning to look at her.

"Just the person! Help me dish out this feast Melody."

Melody feels her face heat up under their gaze, but it's much friendlier than that first time. She grabs some plates and starts serving up the eggs and bacon as Clint finishes cooking them, buttering toast in between.

"'Ain't nothin' bacon and eggs cant fix, eh kid?" Clint nudges Melody and throws another load of eggs on the plate.

Melody smiles as she hands Steve his breakfast, his hand squeezing  hers a little and she reassures him, "I'm okay."

The apartment door slams loudly, making everyone stop talking and grumble at the person that's just walked in. Steve glances over too and curses under his breath.

"Just remember what I told you."

Intending to stand her ground, take the high ground and be civil, Melody's hand still shakes handing over the last plate of food. Her eyes are drawn to the bandage on Pietro's nose, an ugly purple bruise spreading out onto his cheek. Melody took a breath and almost apologised, adding more bacon to his plate.

"Whew, what happened to you man?" Sam goads him and Melody watches Pietro grit his teeth when Steve chuckles from behind his paper.

"Walked into something big."

And there go any thoughts of civility. Melody put his plate down before he can take it, her reply catching in her throat and she sits in the last empty spot next to Steve.

"Why didn't I get invited to this?" Pietro complained, squeezing in at the end of the counter.

Clint sighs, "I just got the cooking bug, don't get butthurt kid."

Stabbing at his food like a moody teenager Pietro's eyes land on Melody, then her plate, "Should you be eating that? Isn't it like cannibalism or something?"

"Dude."

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Steve snaps and Pietro shrugs stuffing his face with bacon.

Melody feels sick. No matter how much she wanted to punch him, make sure his nose is broken this time...she won't give him the satisfaction. She gets up and puts her plate back on the counter.

"Thanks for the food Clint, see you all later."

_So much for sticking up for herself._

Melody doesn't look back as she slips out of the room, not wanting to see their disappointment, especially Steve's.

"Where are you going? Not going to stay for the pity party?"

Damn super speed. Pietro leans against the wall next to her door, his arms crossed over his chest in that annoyingly smug way. The bandage making him appear less intimidating than he's intending.

"Isn't a busted nose enough for you to leave me alone?" Melody quips, a giggle bubbling in her throat.

"Still I get no apology for that?"

"Where was mine last night?"

Pietro moves off the wall with that look that says he's ready for a fight, one that she's past fighting with him.

"Look, I'm too tired to fight again. Just let me in my room."

The lack of emotion in Melody's voice takes Pietro by surprise and he steps to the side, letting he past him.

"I just want to talk." He said more softly than before, running his hands through his hair.

"About what?" She's curious that he's so agitated, like he's trying to think of the right words. He meets her eyes for a second before his gaze drifts over her shoulder.

"Is he bothering you again?!" Wanda approaches with an energy ball swirling above her palm.

"Calm down sister, we're just talking." Pietro raises his hands and steps beside her, giving her a quick hug to placate her.

"Melody?" Wanda ignores her brother not letting him lead her away until she's sure Melody is alright. Melody gives her a small smile and starts to head into her room.

"I see you in training yes?" Melody froze, turning her head to glare back at him, "I have nothing else to do, remember?"

Pietro misses her one fingered wave as he speeds around the corner. This was going to be a long day.

\---

An hour passes and Melody head for combat training, groaning when she sees Pietro already in the gym lifting weights. He never came in for her lesson, what was he up to? He was going to make this week of his suspension hell for Melody, especially after this morning.

"Nothing too heavy today Melody," Natasha smiles, glancing at Pietro, "let's work on your aim, it's still a little off center."

The moment Melody starts shooting Pietro stops lifting weights and plays with his phone. Rock music blasts out across the quiet gym and he lets it play that much longer before he answers, "Yeah, babe. Sorry about the noise..."

Melody stops listening when he starts flirting, concentrating on the target in front of her. Well, she tries to. Each time she missed the target Pietro would make some comment or laugh on his phone.

"Frumoasa, you should see the ripple effect!"

That's it. Melody swings around aiming the gun at him, cutting Pietro off mid-laugh. He's shocked a moment before Nat puts a hand on the gun with a knowing look, aiming it down to the ground again.

"Like you could hit me, your aim is so bad!"

"You know what-"

"Clint, can you go ask hyena boy to train somewhere else?" Clint storms over and clips Pietro round the head, pulling him out of the gym by his ear. Both Nat and Melody are left in stitches but it's bittersweet, Melody would pay for that later.

"What's his problem with you?"

"I wish I knew, how I look I guess?" Melody shrugs and Nat raises her eyebrows at her, opening her mouth to say something, then changes her mind. Instead taking the gun from Melody and heading over to the mats.

"You should talk to Steve. You know he's your biggest fan around here."

"He feels sorry for me that's all."

"He sees something in you. That makes you alright with me." Clint says warmly and shoves Melody's shoulder as he walks by and she laughs, poking your tongue out at him.

"Thanks, birdman."

"Don't get too cocky."

The three of them spend the next half an hour going over simple close combat moves, but Melody starts flagging. Her body and mind not a hundred percent focused and Nat notices, calling it a day early. She grabs the other end of the mat, helping Melody to carry it over to the pile.

"So? The face, you did that right?" She asks with a curious smile.

"He kinda crept up on me."

"Huh, so karma is a thing. See you tomorrow?"

Melody says goodbye and stays behind to practice shooting. Shot after shot,  she grew more frustrated, not once hitting the targets properly. Even imaging Pietro's head didn't help. She would never get the hang of this. If it wasn't a requisite to passing her training,  she'd have given up weeks ago.

"They go too easy on you today."

Pietro's watching Melody from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, hair over his eyes where he's tilted his head to smirk at her.

"Well you know, it was a long day yesterday." She snarks back and he looks guilty a second before he recovers.

What did he want now? Melody takes her shot the bullet skimming the edge of the target and going into the wall. Shit. His deep chuckle riles her up, but she's determined not to let him see it, taking another shot.

"You're doing it all wrong," Pietro snatches the gun out of Melody's hands and replaces the chamber, standing beside her, "you need to have your stance wider, more relaxed...let me show you."

Without any effort he hits the target, grinning back at Melody. "See? Now you."

Melody rolls her eyes, what did he think he could teach her that Nat and Clint couldn't? Ass.

Melody copies him and misses, only half trying and he grumbles to himself, "Nu. Like this, every time you tense up...the gun won't hurt you."

Pietro nudges her legs further apart, tilts her hips and straightens her arms in a second, Melody doesn't even have time to complain, barely registering his touch.

"You think you can hit me?"

He runs backwards, speeding up until he's a blur and Melody follows his pattern of movements as best she can, aiming to the left of him and he grabs the bullet just before it hits him.

"Not bad. You need a live target not these...dolls."

"I'll remember that next time you're an asshole."

Melody's attempt at humour doesn't go down well and Pietro stalks over to her, snatching the gun out of her hands and replacing the chamber.

"Again."

Melody chuckles to herself watching Pietro zoom around, not nearly as amazing as he thinks he is. Though fast he's pretty predictable and she takes him by surprise, firing just at the right moment.

"Ahh, shit, you actually hit me!" A furious Pietro emerges from the blue clutching his shoulder.

Okay, maybe that was too accurate. Melody grabs the first aid kit and fumbles around trying to find something to disinfect yet another wound, attempting to keep her grin at bay.

"I seem to be injuring you a lot today."

"Think this is funny?" His almost playful tone catches Melody off guard and he lifts her hand off his wound, "it's just a scrape."

He doesn't let go though, turning her hand over in his, his eyes following the movement while Melody watched him, utterly confused. Pietro's eyes flit up to hers and he smirks, shoving the gun into her palm.

"Move faster this time if you can shift that weight."

And back to this shit again.

"Thanks for the lesson. I think I'll stick with Nat and Clint." Melody huffs and throws the gun into its box. Grabbing her stuff she practically runs out of there, feeling Pietro's eyes on her with every step.

\---

Hours later, the lack of food was starting to make Melody feel light-headed, dread growing with every step closer to her floor.  Melody steps inside just as Wanda is taking something out of the oven. The sweet, delicious smell filled her senses, making her mouth water and stomach rumble.

"Hi," Melody smiles awkwardly, guilt swimming in her belly again. Wanda seemed okay in training, but she had to be profession then, "what smells so nice?"

"It's Amandine, I make it for Pietro sometimes. Here, taste it while it's warm. Don't worry I won't tell Steve." She pulls out a stool and hands Melody a slice of the gooey cake and a coffee.

"You are gonna get me in trouble." Melody laughs and taste the sweet milky coffee. It's her first one in weeks and she can't believe how amazing it tastes.

"You deserve a treat, all you've done these past months is train and look after us." Melody raises her eyebrows at Wanda's last comment and shuffles in  her seat awkwardly.

"Pietro might think it's all Tony's staff, but I know you clean and get all the groceries. You even get Pietro those awful candies he likes. We appreciate you even if we don't say it enough."

All that was to take her mind off things, to curb her anxiety. Melody didn't think they actually noticed. Wanda pulls her over to the sofa, sitting Melody down and picking up the remote. What was all this all of a sudden?

"I've been wanting to try Netflix, Pietro can't sit still long enough though." She pushes buttons on the remote randomly furrowing her eyebrows at the screen. Melody giggles and Wanda turns and hands her the remote with a  _'you do it then'_  playful glare.

Scrolling through the sections they decide on Stranger Things and sit back as the logos flash on the screen. Melody sits a minute messing with her coffee cup, taking a drink, things to say going around her head. Not knowing how to relax around someone, not wanting there to be an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry you had to see that last night."

"I'm sorry about Pietro. He can be rude and arrogant but I've never seen him be this..."

"Cruel?"

"I asked him to apologise...he says stupid things when he's angry...he doesn't always mean them..." she glances down to her hands, twirling the rings on her fingers. She shouldn't feel like she has to apologize for him.

"He walked in on me naked and I nearly broke his nose..." Melody stated as flatly as she could manage. Wanda looks up at Melody in shock, there's a pause and they both erupt in laughter.

"Isus, he's such an idiot! If he wasn't my twin I'd swear he was adopted!" she sighs and falls back against the sofa.

"So, how do you know Sokovian?"

"You could just..." Melody smiles and points at her head.

"I have been tempted." Wanda smiles back waiting for Melody to answer.

"I was born there. Mama moved us to New York after the bombings. This started happening not long after..." Melody let her powers flit over her fingers and Wanda watched curiously.

Though to herself, Melody meant everything. The bullying, the eating, the self-hatred...Melody lost the only home and family she had that night and nothing had ever been the same. Melody changed that day, just as they had. She may have escaped Sokovia, but she didn't escape poverty and hatred.

Melody glances up again realising she'd gotten lost in thought.

"Our apartment was on Strada Diame I think? I remember you could see the school from our window."

"It's so strange to think we could have met, we probably went to the same school."

They spend the next couple of hours watching movies and to Melody's surprise, she starts to relax. Wanda was so easy to be around, to talk to. She finds herself hoping she might have an honest friend, the first in years.

"Pietro, don't stand there being weird."

"What are you doing?" Pietro throws himself onto the sofa next to Melody. He's all sweaty and she can feel the heat from him sat so close. She tried to keep her eyes on the screen, picking at the crumbs on her plate.

"Melody's introducing me to Stranger things...join us? There's ama cooling." Wanda grins over at Pietro, but he takes one look at Melody and shakes his head, grabbing the plate out of her hands.

"Nu multumesc, I'll just take the ama while there's still some left." Pietro squeezes Melody's thigh lightly as he stands, too quick for Wanda to notice but enough to make her flinch.

Pietro fills her empty plate with cake, scoffing it as he does so and Melody scowls at him, obnoxious creep. He had to ruin everything, but she didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Not in front of Wanda, so Melody kept quiet.

"I should go shower..."

"That is not a bad idea." Pietro mumbles between mouthfuls of cake.

Wanda wasn't happy at his remark, communicating something to him via twin link. Pietro rolled his eyes and slumped back onto the sofa as Melody stood up.

"Why do I have to be nice to her?" he shrugs nonchalantly, looking straight into her eyes and those thoughts start again. That this whole day, all those moments they were nice to her, it was all orchestrated. It's just a matter of time until they get bored and give up on her.

"Disney next time?"

"It's a date." Wanda grins and Melody ignores Pietro's annoyed mumbling as she leaves.

Closing her eyes Melody holds onto the wall as she turns the corner, her breathing coming out in ragged, shallow breaths. Oh, the things Melody wanted to say to that bastard.

"Stay away from my sister, I don't want her around someone like you."

"You know what? No," Pietro raises an eyebrow at her, amused at her attempt to stand up to him, "I really like Wanda, she's sweet and kind and actually likes to spend time with me..."

"How many times Melody? They don't like you they feel sorry for you. They put a lot of time into training you, they just don't want to fail..."

Melody turns away not letting him see her eyes well up, that his words were getting to her. Melody knew in her heart they were true, why would Wanda spend time with Melody if she wasn't told to?

"I thought I was nothing? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"This is still about yesterday?!"

"You're a damn bully Pietro."

"Pfft, what?"

"You bully me all the time!"

"You want me to be nice to you? Tell you how amazing you are? Don't you have the Captain for that?!"

So that's the reason for all this today? He's pissed Steve said all those things about him? From the anger burning in his eyes, Melody knew then he'd heard their entire conversation, he'd probably seen her break down too. Great.

"At least he treats me like a person! Either you hate me or I don't even know what this is..."

These arguments, they always come back to the same thing. All they do is go around in circles, and Melody is sick of it.  She shoves his shoulder forcing her way past him and Pietro grabs Melody's arm, spinning her around to face him.

Melody struggles until she notices the way he's looking at her. Her heart falters at the mixture of anger and hatred in his eyes. Melody had seen that look before, too many times to count. She knew what came next. Pietro's hand comes up to her face and Melody closes her eyes, waiting for the sting of his slap or burning pain of his punch only to feel the sensation of his thumb brushing against her cheek.

"You want to know what this is?" He exhales and Melody didn't recognise his voice. There's no malice, no sarcasm and its intensity terrifies her.

Melody daren't move, even as Pietro's fingers dig into her waist pulling her against him, as his other hand grips the base of her neck and his lips press roughly to hers.

Even then, Melody's brain takes a second to process what's happening. This is wrong. This should feel wrong. Yet as she pushes on his chest, she's already giving into him. His sudden desire, his urgency it overwhelms her.

Melody returns his kiss tasting sugar on his tongue as it slips past her lips, stirring up her own lust for him. She relaxes into him and tugs on his hair, soft between her fingers. Pietro moans softly and Melody repeats the action a little harder, drawing a groan from him.

Pietro breaks the kiss and his warmth is ripped away. They're both breathing heavily and he rests his forehead on hers.

_Talk to me. Don't go back. Tell me it wasn't a mistake._

Pietro's whole demeanour changing he pushes away from her, eyes full of regret. Minutes ago he was desperate to kiss Melody now he couldn't look at her and it crushes her. He tears away, leaving Melody alone with her own shame, knowing if he hadn't pulled away, she'd be his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Put On Your Party Dress

Melody didn’t want to let them down, but she didn’t want to show them up either. This partywas the ‘Stark Industries charity event of the year’. The only party all the Avengers attended, filled with famous and important people. Melody was going to stick out like a big fat sore thumb.

She slips the dress over her head for the third time. It’s a gorgeous dress, too gorgeous for Melody.  She smooths down the red lace that covers the bodice and ties the halter neck. The flared skirt sits below her knee, hiding her hippo thighs at least. The dress leaves Melody's arms bare though, and she can’t help clutching at them. Glaring at the bumps of fat hanging over the straps.

No matter what Wanda had said in the shop, those comments about Melody losing weight, the dress suiting her. She couldn’t see it. Melody was feeling more energetic, combat had started to come easier and her muscle memory was improving… but all she saw was the same grotesque Melody stuffed into a beautiful dress.

Over the last few weeks Melody has grown closer to Wanda. Having weekly ‘dates’ where they would cook, watch movies and talk. Nights that soon became her respite. Steve too, was becoming a friend, joining Melody and Wanda on those quiet evenings. Pietro never would though, making it clear he hated Melody and Wanda were friends.

Without Steve and Wanda Melody wasn’t sure she’d have stuck things out. Running away on her mind every morning she walked into that gym. Wanda had even started calling Melody  _surata_ , which warmed her heart. Pietro’s? Not so much.

While Melody has learnt to snark back and avoid Pietro’s fleeting touches, it’s harder to ignore her ever-growing attraction to him. His moods are getting more unpredictable, Melody never knows which Pietro she's going to find.

Pietro hadn’t mentioned the kiss. Not once. melody just wanted him to talk to her. Tell her he hated her, the kiss was a mistake - anything was better than the past few weeks. He treated the whole thing like it had never happened. Leaving Melody feeling as though she had imagined it.

What’s wrong with her, that she can let him treat her like this? That Melody has to resort to his level to get through that conversation, that morning. Why can’t she get him out of her head? 

She's about to rip the dress off again when the door flings open and Melody's jaw drops. Wanda steps inside and looks incredible. Her hair and make-up are perfect and she’s wearing a black floor length dress showing off her figure.

“Wanda, you look amazing!”

“Thank you,” Wanda grins, ignoring the compliment and studying Melody - or rather the dress, “It looks great! Here.”

Wanda hands Melody a shrug and low heels to go with her dress and she sighs with relief, “Did you think of everything?”

“Just call me your fairy godmother.”

Melody daren't speak as Wanda works her magic, her tongue sticking out as she concentrates. It’s so cute. Wanda styles her hair then applies a little foundation, smokey eye shadow and red lipstick.

“You look stunning, I did a good job.” She moves Melody in front of the mirror and stands back admiring her handiwork. Melody give herself a quick glance, not having the same reaction.

Wanda sighs, “What’s wrong?”

“I just, I’m this…and I mean look at you…I don’t fit into a Stark party…or any damn dress.”

“You will be fine, surata, trust me.”

_‘Do they make dresses that big?’  Melody_  remembered Pietro’s chuckle into his drink the day before. She almost threw the dress away right then. His words stuck in her head the entire walk to Tony’s party level. All Melody can think about is everyone laughing at her.  _What’s her superpower? Eating pizza?_

Wanda senses her worry and stops before they enter the party, taking |Melody's hands in hers, “Breathe, and when you can’t, drink. Not too much though.”

They make their way through the crowd, careful to pass by people without making too much eye contact. Melody could feel their eyes on her wondering who she was, why she's here with Wanda. Wanda squeezed her hand to comfort Melody but even her closeness wasn’t enough to quell her unease.

“Someone’s noticed you already.”

For one weird moment Melody hope its Pietro. Dismissing the thought when Wanda waves over to Steve and Bucky sat in a booth across the room.

Wanda yells in her ear and a shocked laugh bubbles in Melody's throat, “Bucky’s exact words were, 'Wow, Melody scrubs up nice,’ and Steve, he’s thinking 'how lovely your smile is with that red lipstick, and how those red lips would look wrapped around his…”

“Wanda! Stop that’s not funny!” Melody nudges her arm and she chuckles.

“It made you smile, and how do you know I’m lying?!” She turns her back on Melody to greet Clint and Sam, leaving her flabbergasted. She was ridiculous, Steve?

Nah. Makeup couldn’t do miracles. What’s that saying?  _You can’t make a silk purse out of a sow’s ear?_ Sounds about right. Melody glances back over at Steve fidgeting with the collar on his shirt. He’d said the other night how he hated to wear a tux. She had to admit they suited him, maybe more than his combat suit.

None of the Avengers wanted to mingle with strangers and everyone crams into a booth; much to Tony’s annoyance. Melody enoys their conversations and stories, but groups weren’t her thing. Even with people she knew. Melody tries to smile and laugh at the right times, hoping they didn’t think she was strange or ignorant. Messing with her dress and her drink, she gets more agitated as people move around. Changing seats with each dance, each round of drinks, each trip to the restroom and Melody starts to feel in the way.

“You look lovely tonight.” Steve compliments Melody and it takes a moment to register he’s talking to her. It breaks Melody out of her anxious haze and she puts down her drink, searching for any hint of sarcasm. By habit if nothing else.

“Thank you, it was all Wanda, she practically photoshopped me.” Melody jokes and takes another drink, Steve rolling his eyes at her. The way he did every time Melody put herself down.

“I’m glad you decided to come, we need someone normal around these guys.” He glances away then, giving Melody the most adorable smile. It’s different to his usual, encouraging friendly smile, almost shy.

“Hey, speak for yourself wonder boy!“

Melody shares a chuckle with Steve and is about to say something when she notices Pietro dancing. Her hearts in her mouth taking in the sight of him. The way he moves, his blue suit clinging in all the right places, hair styled back. Jesus, how can anyone be that attractive?

“Come and dance with us Melody!”

Steve nudges Melody, gesturing to Wanda waving over to her, “Go, I’ll save you a spot.”

She swigs down her whisky. Ignoring the burn on her throat and pulling herself up, dodging through all the people dancing. Wanda grabs Melody's hands and spins her around. Her silliness is infectious and Melody starts to dance beside her.

“Hello sister, who’s your friend?” Pietro leans over Wanda wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his eyes wide when he realises it’s Melody.

“Melody?! You look…nice.” he stutters, forcing the words out.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Melody snorted and excused herself, “I’ll get us more drinks.”

One of the perks of a Stark party was the free bar and Melody made use of it, ordering extra shots for herself. She planned on staying away from the others as long as she could, she didn’t want to spoil their night.

“Maybe slow down?” The accented voice slurred in Melody's ear and she groaned, stepping away from him. Great, now she’d have to deal with a drunk asshole Pietro.

“Maybe take your own advice?” She muttered back and Pietro takes one of the shots from the tray, daring Melody to say something.

“I like the dress, it’s different?”

“Why are you being nice to me?” She accuses him, the scent of his aftershave overwhelming as he leans over her to whisper again. Melody was sure she saw his eyes wander down her body. Shit. She did need to slow down. She was imagining things.

“I can’t be nice?”

Melody gawps at him, did he actually want her to answer that?

“Don’t you have some model to grind on?” She hisses back.

“Don’t be jealous, domnita…”

“Sweetheart? Really? Will you give it up for one second…”

“You are jealous-”

“Don’t be a smug bastard…”

Melody grabs the drinks tray and heads back to the booth, slamming it down and taking another shot. Sitting back she watches Wanda and the others dancing. Even Steve was dancing, albeit awkwardly while chatting to a pretty brunette.

Her eyes are drawn past the group, to Pietro chatting up a girl at the bar and Melody scoffs into her drink. He’s so smarmy. The way his hand rests at the base of her back, flashing her that charismatic smile while he’s attentive to every word she says. She’s so gorgeous too, so slender - his usual type. Not the fat girl he kissed in a moment of madness he regretted. Her he could show off to his friends, be proud of. Melody?

“Why are you sat here alone? Shouldn’t you be dancing with the old man?”

Fuck. Pietro appears in front of her, his sudden closeness makes Melody jump and her skin bristle. He’s got a smug grin on his face as he shuffles closer and she curses herself, knowing he caught Melody staring.

“Get lost, Pietro.”

He glances over to where Steve is dancing and shrugs, “Don’t worry, they liked them big in his day.”

_Nope, not rising to it._  Melody ignores his remark and reaches for her drink.

Before Melody can pick it up he places his hand over the glass “You’re drinking too fast, you might do something you regret.”

Is he for real? Pietro ignores her angry stare, steals her drink and sits back against the seat next to her. Swigging the drink down he puts his arm around Melody's shoulders, not even trying to be subtle about it.

“You mean like you did?”

He’s pretending to watch people dance, playing with the material of her shrug and feeling along the neckline to the buttons… but Melody can see the smirk forming on his lips.

“I didn’t say I regretted it…” His fingers brush over the soft skin of her neck and she gasps. That’s it. Melody unwraps his arm from around her, shoving it away. Not admitting the tingle of her skin, that she liked it.

“You didn’t say anything, now you’re getting handsy? What the hell Pietro are you drunk?”

“A little bit…” he grins and Melody doesn’t see the funny side, scooting away from him, “hei what do you want me to say?”

“How about sorry? I’m an asshole?” Melody gives up. She was hoping for something that would never happen.

As Melody always did when he was like this, she walked away. Thor had to stop bringing Asgardian brew to these parties. It was turning Pietro into an even bigger creep. He wouldn’t dare try that with anyone else and it infuriated Melody that she let him.

The dance floor is so packed now Melody struggles to get through the crowd. She's so busy avoiding colliding with one guy, she doesn't see the other in time. Smacking into him and knocking his drink out of his hands, and wine all over his shirt.

“Shit, I’m sorry! Let me go get a towel….”

The guy oozes anger, his dark eyes blazing at her. With a tight-lipped smile, he clutches her wrist, yanking her arm and roughly pulling Melody to a quieter part of the dance floor.

“How about a dance to make up for it?” He sneers and Melody wrenches her arm out of his grip, her initial shock turning to anger.

“How about I just pay for the shirt?” She snaps at him.

“Come on love. I won’t get any of these pretty girls looking like this.”

Melody had to stop herself from laughing. His lack of success wouldn’t have anything to do with his shirt, more that he was a giant sleazeball.

“I said I’d pay for your shirt…I’m going to find my friends.”

He snorted as if to say 'what friends?’, his breath reeking of wine, “I came here to get laid, now I’m stuck with the fugliest Avenger, it’s the least you can do…”

_The fugliest Avenger?_  That was a new one, even to Melody.

“Fuck you, I’m not interested.”

Melody fumed and turned to walk away. She wouldn’t use her powers here, ruin the party, he wasn’t worth it.  _Obnoxious fucking…_

“You know you won’t get a better offer.”

He grabs Melody by the hair, his nails digging into the skin at the nape of her neck, yanking her back to his disgusting face. Melody knows what to do, Nat had shown her so many times, yet in the moment her mind went blank. Melody struggles and tries to slap him, he clutches her wrist and yanks it behind her back.

“Hei curule,” In a wave of blue Pietro comes up behind the guy wrapping his forearm around his neck and snarling in his ear, “let her go or I snap your neck.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

Pietro’s jaw clenches, his eyes darting to Melody. She's not sure if its concern or irritation at having to help her.

“Are you fucking deaf?” Pietro puts rough pressure on the guys neck and his eyes bulge. He finally lets Melody go to pull at Pietro’s arm, gasping for breath.

“Unngh, fuck, you can have the ugly bitch!”

Melody stumbles backwards, rubbing her neck and Pietro yanks him back to his face by his shirt, towering over him. Groups of people have stopped dancing, crowding around them to watch and egg Pietro on.

The punch is so fast, so violent and Melody flinches, sure she heard his nose crack. “Get out of here you piece of shit!” People cheer as the man scurries out through the bating crowd not looking back.

Pietro turns around and Melody can’t hear any if it. Her chest tightens watching him stalk back over to her, never taking his eyes from hers. They blaze under the lights and she's terrified. Melody hears Steve shouting, breaking eye contact with Pietro and he follows her gaze. Ignoring Steve, Pietro grabs Melody, hooking one arm under her legs, the other holding her waist. Her vision blurs and the music gets further away until they're outside and he stumbles to a stop. Melody's dizzy and nauseous but he doesn’t let her go, holding her arms, shaking her.

“You need to be more careful! That guy’s been bothering girls all night and you had to piss him off!”

Melody's thank you catches in her throat, “I didn’t need your help…”

It takes a second to take in what Pietro’s saying. That it was her fault. She asked for it. That guy only wanted to hurt Melody because she was the ugliest person in that room. It was always the reason. And that was the one thing Melody could never change.

“Domnita.” Pietro’s stopped shaking her, instead his hands rub up and down her arms. That same comforting gesture she’d seen him use on Wanda to calm her down. One that felt so alien to Melody, he didn’t care about her.

“Hei, don’t cry.” Melody can't stop shaking, her breaths ragged as he wipes the tears from her closed eyes. He places a lingering kiss on one, then the other his lips so gentle and he nudges her nose with his encouraging Melody to tilt her head. To meet his lips that so slowly move over hers. Deliberate and gentle, not asking for anything just to offer Melody comfort. It’s a gesture so tender, so intimate she's too shocked to move, not quite believing this was the same man that had tortured Melody for months.

He sighs and whispers, “What were you thinking? Men like that will only use you.”

“You think I encouraged him?! ” Melody pushes him away, heart breaking again, it was always the same emotions with him. He’d give her a small spark of hope and then rip it away in the same breath.

“No, Melody, wait-” 

“You’re such a hypocrite. Get off me.”

Pietro tries to pull her back in, to hug her and Melody faintly registers the hurt in his eyes. Whatever part of him that had opened up to  Melody was gone. So Melody left too, confused and more than anything she wished that part of him would stay.

“You going to walk away from me again? Yes…”

* * *

Melody needed more drinks, she needed to dull that ache in her chest. Wiping her face she pulls open the doors and walks straight to the bar. She stills feel flushed and can’t shake the upset feeling, even after a shot of Asgardian brew. Where was that fuzzy numbing sensation when she needed it? Melody heads back to the booth, feeling nauseous when Steve gets up to meet her, his eyes checking  Melody over.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she reassures him, “it was just some drunk guy, Pietro got rid of him.”

“Lucky Pietro was there huh?”

“Yeah, lucky.” She mumbles, avoiding his eyes, knowing he thought there was more to it.

“Captain Rogers?” Both of them turn to the staff member, “Mr Stark needs you for the speeches. Follow me please?”

He sighs, "Be right there. See you later?" She nods and sits down, watching him disappear into crowd. Steve re-appears on the stage and nervously taps the microphone. The high pitched squeak makes him cringe and Melody chuckles, watching him recover and having the whole room listening intently to him.  

The public guests leave soon after the speeches and one by one they go their separate ways, well most of them. Wanda leaves with Vision, Bucky and Nat leave after getting close by the bar and Sam and Steve are finishing up playing pool, heading over to Melody. She gets up to meet them halfway, giggling when she stumbles into a chair. Damn whisky.

“So, you had fun tonight?” Steve asks.

“Fun drinking I think, eh Melody?” Sam teases as she sways little, damn heels.

“Want me, ah, I mean us, to walk you back doll?” Melody grins up at Steve and shakes her head, he shouldn’t feel like he has to take care of her all the time.  Melody always felt guilty he saw it as his duty.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay a while, enjoy the free bar while it’s quiet-” To her surprise Steve hugs her. How had Melody not noticed how good he smelled before? She gets a little embarrassed when he pulls back, hoping she didn’t hug him too long.

“Don’t stay too long okay?” Melody gives Steve a reassuring smile and one last wave before they turn the corner, Sam calling to her.

“Better not find you passed out in here in the morning Melody.”

"I’m not that drunk!” Melody calls back, hearing him chuckle.

Scrolling through her phone, a faint feeling of something foreign builds inside her. Maybe it was the alcohol, but it was that unfamiliar feeling of belonging. Could they actually like Melody? Be starting to except her? Even with all her faults and appearance?

Could she let herself believe it was the big question. Melody always got hurt. Every time she let people in they always fucked her over, what made this time different? But Melody couldn’t quieten the drunk-happy voice in her mind that whispered this time was different, that  _they_  were different.

Melody brings up her playlist and her favourite songs sound even better through Tony’s sound system. Drinking down another drink she lets herself go to the music, swaying to the beat and closing her eyes. Melody isn't sure how many songs have passed when she senses the other person there.

Her heart starts pounding in her chest, but Melody doesn’t move away, doesn’t even open her eyes. She puts her hands over his, connecting them to her, silently telling him it’s okay. He squeezes her waist in reply, moving his hips in time with Melody's. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder, her arms lazily around his neck and his hands sweep up her sides, leading them both in a rhythm.

Melody should stop, if she wasn’t so drunk she’d have already pushed him away. But she wanted to forget what she was, just for a little while. She would give anything not to feel alone again, for someone to want her as much as he seemed to.

So when he moved closer finally closing the gap between them, Melody pushes back. Biting her lip when she circles her hips, his breathy moan in her ear going straight to her core. He grips her hips harder, taking control of their movements. No longer moving to the beat, just his desire and Melody doesn’t want to stop.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he places a rough open-mouthed kiss on her neck, sucking the skin, “I’d never use you for this.”

The heavy accent sounds husky but there’s no mistaking it. Melody immediately froze and opened her eyes, stepping away from him.

“Pietro? I’m sorry, I have to go, I shouldn’t-”

Pietro drags Melody back against him, his hands firmly on her ass, lips on the shell of her ear, “you look so hot tonight Melody,” he starts guiding her back against the wall, kissing her neck again trailing up to your jaw, nipping at the still tender skin, “esti tot ce ma pot gandi de cand te-am vazut prima oara.”

_You’re all I can think of since I first saw you?_   Her back hits the wall and he crashes his lips on hers before she can think straight. Melody wants to question what he meant, where this was coming from. Nothing like the sweet kiss earlier in the night. This kiss was hot, all tongue and teeth, full of longing and Melody can’t breathe when he breaks it.

“I know you liked it, I heard you moan…” His hand slips under her skirt, nails dragging over the skin of her thigh and squeezing hard, “fuck I want to hear that again.”

Hooking her leg around his waist, Pietro grinds his hardness against her and  Melody keens against his lips. He stills when he feels the evidence of her arousal, his eyes close and doubt seeps into her haze.  Melody couldn’t deny how much she wanted this now. For a second Melody thinks he’s going to stop, be disgusted or come to his senses…but his eyes are already open, his pupils blown and he licks his lips, almost like she's his prey.

His breath tickles her ear while he watches her. Watches her body react, arching into his hand as it moves higher up her thigh, the slight pressure teasing her and  Melody feels light headed. Pietro kisses the corner of her mouth, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip and Melody sucks it into her mouth, her hands tugging on his hair. She feels the heat of his fingers stroking past her inner thigh, drawing a moan from her and the sound gets swallowed by the music, pounding in her ears like her heart was.

“I won’t hurt you Melody,” he rests his forehead on hers, breathing heavily and raises an eyebrow, “unless you’re into that…I know quiet girls can be how you say it? Kinky?”

Resisting the urge to arch into him again, to put her hand over his, Melody holds Pietro's face making him look at her, keeping him present, trying to communicate how serious this was.

“Promise me.”

Melody's body was clear in what it wanted but her head was fuzzy with alcohol and lust. Just like earlier, like that kiss, his behaviour was so out of the blue. Yet everything in her heart begged her to ignore that niggling voice,  Melody wanted more, wanted him.

“I promise.” Pietro whispers, brushing his thumb across her lip.


End file.
